


Tiny Tim

by TimothyWithConner



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Child body Adult mind, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kon's trying, M/M, Tim's annoyed, Tiny Tim - Freeform, de-aged Tim, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 当Tim变成一个4岁的孩子时，就要靠Kon和蝙蝠家族来保护他了，只是这并不像想象中那么容易。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiny Tim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992285) by [awhitehead17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17). 



一个小时前，Tim给他发送了求救信号。他以为自己的男朋友处于可怕的危险之中，将自己陷于困境无法逃脱。他从堪萨斯飞到了哥谭，飞到了Tim（独自）巡逻的地方，打算应对一场大战。然而，他抵达的时候只看到一团红罗宾的制服。他四处寻找Tim，但找不到他，于是Kon打算仔细检查那团被丢弃的制服时，他发现里面有东西在动。

他走了过去，小心翼翼地捡起衣服，发现里面卷着一个刚学会走路的孩子。困惑的Kon帮这个孩子解开了衣服，用红罗宾的披风把他裹起来。

“嘿，伙计，”Kon蹲下身，轻声问道，“你能告诉我你一个人在这里干什么吗？”Kon很想知道这个孩子是谁，但不幸的是，他毫无头绪。

这个孩子睁开了一双Kon无论何时都能认出的、大大的蓝眼睛。Kon屏住了呼吸，不确定接下来会发生什么。

“Kon，是我，你这个笨蛋。”这个孩子说道，他的声音又尖又细，这样的脏话从一个孩子嘴里说出来可不正常。

Kon目瞪口呆地盯着这个孩子，而他回头看着他，摆出一副无言以对的表情。“Tim？”

“是的，你这个白痴。”

“这他妈到底什么情况？”他问他现在变小了的男朋友。Tim的眼睛又大又明亮，一头蓬松的黑色短发罩在头顶，他的鼻子有点像小纽扣（Kon真的很像摁一下），而他的嘴唇小巧到你几乎都看不到。

当Tim抬起头看他的时候，小小的嘴唇撅了起来。Tim的眼睛眯起来了，Kon猜测他是在试图瞪他，但一点作用都没有，这只让Kon很想揉揉、捏捏Tim的小脸。他没有这么做，因为他知道这反而会惹怒Tim。

“有个魔法师。他逃走了。他电了我一下，然后我摁了求救信号，就昏了过去。等我醒来的时候，我就被自己的制服缠住了，然后你出现了。”Tim一边说着，一边用他小小的手玩着披风的边缘。

“作为一个小宝宝，你说得很好了。”Kon评价道。

Tim继续噘着嘴，那真的很可爱：“你就关注这个！我变成了一个小鬼！”

Kon忍不住笑了起来：“没错，这就是重点，Tim。这样，先带你回你的公寓，我们再谈……”

因此，Kon把他带回了公寓，给他换上Tim最小号的T恤，不过最终它穿在他身上也像条裙子。

Kon花了一个小时劝说Tim让自己带他去找蝙蝠家族，然而宝宝Tim显然和大人Tim一样固执。

“你确定不需要我带你去找蝙蝠侠吗？”

“是的，我确定。”

“Tim，我从没照顾过小孩。我不知道自己该做什么。”

“你有一个12岁的弟弟。”

“没错！12岁！12岁，而不是2岁！”

“我有4岁。”

“你确定吗？你看起来比4岁的孩子小多了。”

Kon看着Tim把他小小的胳膊在小小的胸前交叉着，把他小小的身板挺直起来，好像就可以更高了似的。Kon现在不知道该怎么办。幸运的是，Tim的思维并没有和他的身体一样变小，这让Kon略感轻松，至少他不用面对一个哭哭啼啼、找爸爸妈妈的孩子。

“你为什么不去找蝙蝠侠？”Kon问他。

Tim翻了个白眼，给了Kon一个愤怒的瞪视：“因为，Dick会死死抱住我，我逃都逃不掉；Jason这辈子都会以此敲诈我；Damian肯定会真的杀了我，我现在没办法对抗他；Cass会不断揉我的头或者什么；Steph会跟着Jason一起敲诈我。天知道Bruce会干什么！”

Kon情不自禁地因为男友处在的困境偷笑起来。他正打算告诉Tim这也许不是坏事，然而Tim突然打了个哈欠。他的嘴里不由自主地就漏出一声奶音，Kon能看到他张大嘴露出的两排小小的白色牙齿和小小的舌头。Tim抬起手，疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。Kon心都化了，Tim实在是太可爱了了。这个孩子的眼皮开始下垂，Kon能看出他每眨一次眼睛，小眼睛都会合上一点。

“来吧，伙计，我带你去床上。”Kon边说边把Tim用胳膊抱起来。令他吃惊的是，即使Tim的身体反抗，他也顺从地把自己当成一个孩子。Kon用手臂托着他，让他纤细的腿缠在自己的腰上，头靠在自己的肩膀上。几秒钟内，Tim就在他的肩膀上睡着了。

他边想着宝宝Tim居然这么可爱，边慢慢走进了卧室。到了床边，Kon把这个孩子放在了大床的正中间，然后给他盖上了毯子。然后他轻轻沿床边坐下，看着他的睡颜。

现在，最困难的问题出现了。他到底该怎么做？因为Tim拒绝去找蝙蝠家族，所以这意味着他希望Kon来照顾他，但Kon不知道该怎么照顾一个孩子，即使他实际上是一个20岁的义警。他喜欢小孩，救过很多孩子，他也和他们待过足够长时间知道他们是什么样的——但真的去照顾一个孩子？他不知道该怎么做。他终究可以把他交给泰坦……这个想法立马就被Tim否决了。他否决的理由和避开蝙蝠家族的一模一样。

他注视着Tim小小的身躯在床上翻了个身，换了个姿势。这显然是源于Tim和魔法师的战斗，所以他是被魔法变成小孩的。魔法……他认识几个魔法师，也许他们能逆转咒语。

他心中的一部分不想让Tim变回大人，因为小Tim是在太可爱了，难以舍弃。但他知道他的男朋友不恢复正常就会闷闷不乐。

决定了之后，Kon慢慢从床上站起来，小心翼翼地用床上的枕头围住Tim，这样在Kon不在的时候，他就不会从床上掉下去。

Kon用自己的手机打给了Zatanna，相信她是处理这种情况的最佳人选。当Kon向她解释完之后，谢天谢地她还能淡定自若，并保证会在几个小时内到。Kon感谢了她，挂掉电话。他决定去厨房喝杯咖啡，但他先去看了一眼Tim，他发现自己变小的男朋友还呆在原位。

他来到厨房，开始沏新的咖啡。他没那么上瘾，只是偶尔会喝，不像是Tim一天能喝十杯。他试图让他戒掉咖啡，但无能为力，Tim有自己的方法确保自己不管怎样都能摄入咖啡因，所以Kon就放弃了。他唯一一次强行阻止Tim是在他快晕倒的时候，那比想象中频繁。

喝完一杯后，Kon坐在桌子旁边，边仔细听着另一房间里Tim的动静，边等待着Zatanna。

根据约定，Zatanna几小时后出现在了公寓里。Kon站起来，向她问好：“谢谢你抽空过来，我知道你一定很忙。”

Zatanna戏谑地瞥了他一眼，然后走向他拍了拍他的肩膀：“别那么客气。他在哪？”

Kon尴尬地挠了挠后颈，向卧室走去。他走进房间，发觉Tim还在床上睡着，但他不是侧身躺着，而是仰面躺着。

他听到了他身旁Zatanna的叹息声：“我的天哪！看看他！他好小呀。”

Kon笑了：“是的，我知道。他真的好可爱，我得控制住自己不能捏他的鼻子或者揉他的脸。”

他站在门口，看到她走到床边，轻轻坐在熟睡的Tim身旁。她看了看Tim，又看向他：“你说是魔法师干的？”

Kon点点头：“是吧，嗯，其实是Tim说的，我相信他说的是真的。”

“当然没错，”她转回头看着Tim，小心翼翼地把手放在他身上：“给我几分钟……”

Kon耐心地在门口等着。她轻声念着咒语，双手在Tim身旁发出了模糊的光芒，然后光芒逐渐消失。几分钟过去，她再次站起来，Tim仍然在大床上睡得死死的。他们走到厨房谈话。他期待地看着Zatanna，对方给了他一个温柔的微笑：“施在他身上的咒语很弱，很容易就能解开，让Tim变回去。”

“我发觉了，但……”

“但……咒语一个月后也一样会失效。我建议你们等咒语失效。这没有伤害到他，也不会伤害他，这只是一个简单的、用来逃跑的障眼法。”

Kon皱起眉。他很高兴Tim没有受伤，一切都安然无恙，但要等一个月咒语失效？Tim会不高兴的，特别是如果他知道有方法解决的话。他会被这4周内4岁的身体所影响，他将不能出去巡逻，也不能像往常那样用电脑工作，甚至不能参加任何Wayne集团的会议或工作……

他现在明白为什么Zatanna建议他们等待咒语失效了。

4岁的身躯迫使Tim有时间放松一下，他现在很少有机会休息了。这是他从所有工作中解放的绝佳时机。

“Tim不会轻易同意的。他会不择手段地达到自己的目的。”Kon告诉这个女人。

她点点头，显然自己也心知肚明：“我明白。所以等他打电话给我的时候，我会敲诈他：说如果他再和我争论这个问题，我就会告诉夜翼，红罗宾发生了什么事情。”

Kon只是点点头，大致同意她刚才所说的。他不愿意照顾成为小宝宝的Tim，但如果这能让Tim喘口气，他就会去做。另外，这给了他们一些机会去一起做点别的事情，做点他们这几个月都没时间做的事情。也的确有些在现在这种情况下，他们原本能做，但现在不能做的事情。不过肯定还有些别的事情，即使Tim现在这个样子，他们也能一起做。

“就这些了？”Zatanna问他。Kon想了想，然后摇了摇头。

“是，没别的事了，谢谢。如果有什么不对劲的地方，我们可以联系你吗？”

“当然可以，随时打给我都行。”

Kon冲她微笑了一下，她也笑了，然后就消失了。

几秒种后，Kon用手捂住自己的脸，抓着自己的头发。4周。照顾一个孩子4周，即使这个孩子有成人的思维。他能做到的。

他能做到吗？

Tim坚持要瞒住蝙蝠家族的其他人，但Tim的状况能瞒得了他们多久呢？他们不可能在哥谭瞒住所有蝙蝠成员4周。他们得呆在Kon在大都会的公寓，或是去农场。Kon不得不得和Tim谈这件令他们都尴尬的事情。

Kon摇了摇头，清空了自己的大脑，看了眼手机上的时间。现在已经是哥谭的凌晨四点了，Kon感觉自己就要被抓起来了。他朝卧室走去，看着安稳躺在床上的Tim，思索自己是否能在不吵醒他的情况下躺下去。

Kon温柔地把Tim挪到一个他们都很舒适的位置，创造了机会。最终，Kon仰面躺着，Tim蜷缩在他的臂弯里躺在他的身旁。谢天谢地，他的男朋友在移动的过程中没有醒来，一直沉睡。Kon确认Tim没事之后，也很快就睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim醒来了，而Conner需要应对宝宝Tim的第一个早晨。

当他醒来的时候，他首先注意到的是满眼的光亮，第二注意到的是胸口有一团很轻的重量。等到他最终睁开双眼，发现他不在堪萨斯的房间里。

阳光从窗户里透进来，房间被照得窗明几净。Kon低头看着自己胸前，发现一个小团子锁在自己身上，这就解释了为什么他觉得有东西压在他胸口上，也解释了他为什么不在堪萨斯。Tim蜷缩成一团，压在他的胸上。他的头发乱得像鸟巢，盖在他身上的被子在他身上乱七八糟地裹着他。可爱的是，他睡觉的时候还吮着自己的大拇指。Kon控制不住，从床头柜上抓起手机，拍下了这个熟睡的孩子。

Kon看了一眼时间，发觉已经快早上10点了。他很惊讶，因为Tim肯定没睡过一整晚。如果他醒过的话，他肯定也会把Kon叫醒的。也许是因为当一个小孩把Tim累坏了，Kon记得昨晚回到公寓后，Tim很快就睡着了。但是，小孩子睡这么长时间是正常的吗？回想起来，这也不是正常情况，所以谁又知道呢？

当Tim开始在他胸上扭动的时候，Kon的思绪被打断了。Kon不假思索地举起双手，准备在他摔倒的时候扶稳他。Tim只是起身坐在Kon的肚子上，伸了个懒腰。他眨了几下眼睛，这让Kon意识到他还没有完全醒来。正常情况下，Tim至少要喝完两杯咖啡才会醒来，但再强调一次，这不是正常情况，Kon绝对不会给一个孩子喝这么浓的黑咖啡。

Tim开始环顾四周，半眯着眼睛紧盯着Kon的脸。Kon屏住呼吸，不知道Tim会有什么反应。Tim缓慢地眨着眼，一两分钟后终于睁大了眼睛，然后急切地低头看着自己的身体，再看了看Kon。Tim用小手往脸颊上一拍，嘀咕起来，甚至可能发起了牢骚。Kon舒了口气，伸出手，用手托住Tim的背。

“我还以为这是在做梦呢！这简直就像是一场梦！”他睁开大大的蓝眼睛看着Kon，抱怨道。Kon努力控制住自己的笑容，看着Tim小小的嘴唇撅了起来。

Kon顺着Tim的背安抚道：“你感觉怎么样？我是说精神层面上。你觉得一切还好吗，精神层面还有什么变化吗？”

Tim耸了耸肩：“我没事，只是气个半死。”

Kon对Tim的用词皱了皱眉，他知道Tim精神上已经20岁了，但听到孩子把这种话发生说出来也不太好。然而他什么也没说，不想让Tim更生气：“好吧，那好，至少你确认自己没事。”他说道。

Tim用恳求的眼神望向他：“请告诉我在我睡着时你想办法结局了。既然我们现在还在我的公寓里，我想你不会呼叫蝙蝠家族吧。”

Kon摇了摇头：“不，你不想的话，我不会呼叫蝙蝠家族，以后我们再讨论这个问题。不过，我还是打给了Zatanna，让她给你检查了一下。”Kon如实告诉了他。Tim只是又摆出那个可爱的姿势：噘着嘴，双手在胸前交叉。显然，他对让Zatanna知道自己的处境很不高兴。“这是我能想出的所有办法了，我觉得她最有可能解决这事。”Kon辩护道。

“她说了什么？”

在告诉他之前，Kon先坐了起来，把Tim放在他两腿之间坐着。他不想看着Tim的脸对他坦白，没有眼神交流的话他可以更容易告诉他这个消息。“她说这种施在你身上的咒语很弱，主要是用来分散注意力，以便逃跑。她说这对你无害，你不会有事的。”他一边说着，一边温柔地用手搂着这个孩子。

他感觉Tim的手放在他的胳膊上：“还有什么，Kon？她能让我变回来吗？”

Kon内心对Tim充满希望的语调充满畏惧，很不情愿地说：“她……呃……她能让你变回来。”

“那为什么她没有把我回来？”Tim高昂的声音里满是焦虑。Kon在想，如果Tim知道了真相，会不会发脾气。

“她告诉我，我们应该等咒语失效……”Kon告诉了他，心理上为即将面对的爆发做好准备。

“等它失效？”Tim重复了一遍，他在Kon的怀里扭动着，转过身面对着他。他眯起自己的蓝眼睛盯着Kon：“她为什么不把我变回去？这种情况会持续多久？”

通常，Kon可能会被Tim的瞪视吓到（取决于Tim为什么会瞪他），但当Tim顶着一张小脸蛋的时候，他就没有这种感觉了。Kon在告诉他全部真相前同情地看了他一眼，直白地说：“伙计，你变小了反而可以休息一下，从工作、义警和Wayne集团的事情中休息一阵子。这个咒语显然会持续4周，然后它自己会失效。”

Tim沉默了很久。Kon所做的就是等待，在他的小男朋友消化完全事情之前，他真的只能等待。

几分钟后，Tim抬起胳膊，用手做了一个抓取的动作：“给我你的手机。”他要求道。

Kon知道他要做什么，不仅给了他手机，还直接调出了Zatanna的号码。Kon把手机递给Tim，饶有兴趣地看着Tim试图用小小的手拿稳手机。显然，用自己的小手拿着手机太吃力了，于是Tim就把它放在床上，用一根手指划着屏幕，轻轻敲了一下呼叫按钮，开了扬声器。

这个女人在第四声响铃时接起电话：“你好。”

“Zatanna，你最好现在就滚到我的公寓，把我变回正常的样子。”

“超级小子，管管你的小孩，他真不应该说这种话。”

Kon忍不住对Zatanna的回答偷笑起来，发出了一声非常不文雅的嗤笑声，而Tim高声斥责道：“Zatanna！”或者至少Conner认为这是在斥责，即使它听起来更像是哀鸣或是别的什么。

“不行，小红，我现在很忙。”

“搞什么鬼？你昨晚还来了。”

“是啊，但我那时不忙，现在忙。”

“Zatanna！”现在绝对是哀鸣了。Kon看着Tim把小手放在床垫上：“如果你不给我滚过来，我就——”

“你就怎么样，小红？”他们听到她叹了口气，“听着，我不把你变回来的原因是你需要休息。我和夜翼还有蝙蝠侠聊过足够次你的休息问题。他们上两个星期已经开始担心了，小红。我不把你变回去，是因为我同意他们的观点，你需要好好休息。好好放松，享受你和男朋友在一起的时光。”

Conner很惊讶Tim这次什么也没说，他注意到Tim几乎一动不动，成了一尊雕像。看到Tim不再回应，他大声说道：“再次谢谢你了，Zatanna。”

“不客气。不过，小红，如果你继续在这事上和我作对，我会告诉蝙蝠侠和夜翼发生了什么。”

话音一落，她挂断了电话，Conner的手机屏幕也变黑了。他把它拿起来，放回床头柜上。然后他回头看了看仍在位置上没动的男友：“Tim？如果真的有大问题，我相信我们可以——”

“不，没事，真的没事。”Tim轻声打断了他。

Kon花了一点时间打量他。Tim双腿交叠坐在原位，双手放在膝盖上，看上去垂头丧气。这使Kon皱起眉头，也许这比他原先想象的麻烦得多。他向前倾了倾身子，把Tim抱在怀里，轻轻搂在胸前。几秒种后，他感觉到Tim在他的怀抱里慢慢放松了。他亲了亲Tim的头顶，温柔地对他说：“我知道这看起来很糟，但想想看，你确实需要休息一下，我们可以在一起度过一段时光。虽然这不是我们理想的方式，但我们仍然可以一起度过。”

Tim抽泣了一声，Kon把他抱得更紧了：“我知道这只是……我只是有太多事情要做，时间休息。不过，不幸的是我理解你们的意思了。如果我一直保持这种状态，你能照顾我吗？”

“伙计，我会照顾好你的。我希望你能向蝙蝠们坦白，即使还是由我来照顾你，他们知道了也能给予一些帮助，但如果你不想这么做，我也会答应的。”

“我不想成为负担。”

听到这句话，Kon的心都要碎了。这个尖细的嗓音听起来是如此支离破碎、满是悲伤，深深刺痛了Kon。更让他伤心的是，Tim甚至一开始就觉得自己会成为一个负担。

Kon再次亲了亲Tim的头：“一切都会好的。”他试图安慰道：“如果你愿意，我可以把它当做练习。我照顾这个年纪的你，可以让我早点熟悉照顾小孩。等我们真有了自己的孩子，我就不至于手足无措。”

就在这时，Kon才反应过来他说了些什么。他不想说那么说的！只是脱口而出了！

“呃，我的意思是……”当他听到咯咯的笑声时，他什么也不说了。他低头看着Tim脸上的笑容。Kon意识到比起Tim之前垂头丧气的表情，他更喜欢他这个样子。Tim抬起头看着他，蓝色的大眼睛闪闪发光。

“没关系，Kon。你真的想和我一起养孩子吗？”

Kon觉得自己脸颊发烫，他挠了挠后颈：“嗯，是的。我的意思是，我知道我们现在还年轻，但以后，我当然希望能这么做。”

Tim脸上依然挂着笑容，“等我回到自己的身体里，我们再谈这件事。”他保证道。

Kon感觉心跳加速，这意味着Tim也想和他一起养孩子吗？

然后Tim开始在他的臂弯里挣扎着，Kon理解了他的意思。他把Tim放回床上，Tim花了一点时间，但很快站了起来。他身上穿着的T恤一下垮了下来，完全盖住了他的身体，短袖长过了他的肘部，领口掉下来露出了他一边的肩膀。

“我们首先要做的一件事就是给你买些衣服。”Kon说道。

Tim低头看了看自己的身体，耸耸肩：“有意义吗？我不会在这个身体里呆很久，所以我们不应该浪费钱。”

Kon忽略了Tim的话：“我们需要决定下一步的计划。既然你想躲开蝙蝠家族，我们最好离开哥谭。我们可以去我在大都会的住处，或者可以去农场，爸妈不会介意的。在这之后，我们要怎么和你的家族解释？你需要一些借口来解释你为什么消失，然后提醒Tam，你也会在Wayne集团里消失。”

Tim用一只手托着下巴，另一只放在胸前，摆出那个经典的思考姿势。这个姿势通常在Tim身上看起来很自然，但在这个小小的身躯上，对Kon来说这太逗了。一个孩子在想事情的时候不应该看起来这么严肃。

“我们去你的公寓。我们可以有更多隐私。我们唯一需要担心的是超人，不过即便如此，我也觉得没什么所谓，他不会特意来找我们。至于我的失踪，我会告诉所有人，我是因为过劳，缺乏你们缠着非给我的‘必需品’，然后因此你把我拖走了一个月。这是一个令人信服的谎言，因为以前发生过这种事，现在再发生也不奇怪。”

“好吧。”Kon简单地同意了。Tim的确说得没错，由于缺乏“必需品”，Tim已经面临危险。（这不是那种保命的玩意，但当发生谋杀案的时候，谁会想到要去吃饭、睡觉或是喝水呢，咖啡又恰好在手边。）谎言能令人信服才是最重要的。

“那你对付的那个法师怎么办？我们该拿他怎么办？”Kon问道。

Tim抬起蓝色的大眼睛看着他，然后转过头：“我会给Cass发条短信。我知道她会在哥谭市逗留几天，而且她也知道我最近在忙什么，我可以很轻松地把案子转给她。”

“那红罗宾呢？”

“嗯，我想我会散布谣言，说红罗宾受伤之类的，他会消失几个星期。”

Kon点点头，哼了一声，以表同意。看来Tim已经把大部分问题都解决了。Kon坐在床上，看着Tim在床垫上走来走去。那件T恤限制了他的双腿，导致他摔倒了好几次。Kon更加留心，不过他只是摔在了被子上，不会真的伤到自己。

最后，Tim捏起T恤的边缘，提着它。他走到床边，把腿放在床边坐下，慢慢滑下床。Kon这时来了，他身体前倾，抓起Tim的手臂下方，轻松地把他拎了起来。他无视Tim的喊叫，把他温柔地放在地板上，等他站稳了再放开了他。

“Tim，小心点。”当这个孩子一摇一晃地走出房间，还用手卷着T恤下摆的时候，他说道，“我们去大都会的时候，得给你买点衣服！”Tim离开房间的时候还一言不发。Kon叹了口气，下了床，伸了个懒腰。

“Kon！”Tim突然在公寓的某处急切地喊着他。Kon快步穿过公寓，寻找他现在小小的男朋友。Tim只是一个人呆了几秒钟，在这个短的时间内究竟发生了什么？

Kon在Tim所在的浴室门前停了下来，立刻蹲下身检查他的赏识，什么也没有发现之后对着Tim皱起眉：“Tim？”

Tim撅了噘嘴，然后指着门把手说：“我够不着。”他听起来真的很恼火，但Kon忍不住笑了。天啊，Tim真的太可爱了。

Kon站了起来，把门开到足够大，让Tim通过。Tim一进去就想关门，但Kon阻止了他：“不行。不能这样。这扇门得一直开着。我会给你隐私，但我不能冒风险。这个门不能关上，我就在厨房里，所以如果你有需要的话就喊我。请小心一点。”

Tim转过身之前瞪了他一眼，而Kon只是转过头看了看厨房，确保自己能听到Tim的声音，确保他没事。

这样一来更有意思了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon和Tim去购物。

“我恨你。”

“好的，行。”

“不，真的，我恨你。”

“我也爱你，Tim。”

“混蛋。”

“嘿！不许说脏话。”

“别对我指手画脚。我想干什么就他妈能干什么。”

Kon叹了口气，什么也没管，因为认真来说，和大人Tim打交道就已经够难的了（尽管他很爱Tim，但他依然是个讨厌鬼），但宝宝Tim就真是个噩梦了。他饶有兴趣地看着Tim双臂在胸前交叉，然后抬头瞪着Kon。行吧，他回视过，然而Tim大大的、无辜的双眼让他的瞪视一点也不吓人，噘着的嘴只让他看起来很可爱。

Kon冲他傻笑：“如果你要坚持躲避你的家人，我们就必须做点什么，而且我不允许你一个月都只卷在自己的T恤和短裤里。”

Tim翻了个白眼：“我们不需要在没用的垃圾上浪费钱。”

“别讲脏话。”Kon再次责备道。

“你以往不会在乎这个。”

Kon看了Tim一眼：“那时候你20岁，不是4岁。”

Tim把眼神从他身上移开：“我还是不明白你为什么要把我塞进购物车里。”

“因为如果我不这样做的话，我就像是一个糟糕的‘家长’。你穿着这些东西就足够使人震惊的了，我不能让你穿成这样就逛来逛去。可千万不能让儿童福利机构把你从我身边带走。”Tim又翻了个白眼，但没有说话。Kon继续推着购物车，在去大都会的路上途径的商店里转悠着。

Conner一起床，便换上便装，并尽可能给Tim挑合适的衣服。Tim仍然裹在一件他自己的T恤里，但这次Conner用他闲置的短裤给Tim穿上，遮住他的大腿。

这不是理想情况，但在他们买到更合适的衣服前，Tim需要衣服遮住身体。不顺利的是，Tim一直抱怨他才不是小孩，他们不需要出去买衣服，这完全就是浪费时间。给Tim穿好衣服，Kon都想撞墙了。但他没有那么做，他拎着Tim，飞往大都会，但路上停下来进了一家商店，因为他需要给Tim买一些合适的衣服。

下一个问题来了。Tim死活不肯上那辆该死的购物车。Tim直接拒绝坐进购物车，他甚至狠狠跺着脚。那一刻Kon完全不知所措，Tim显然在发脾气，他不知道怎样才能让Tim安静下来。Kon不能让Tim穿成这样，还光着脚走来走去。

Kon毫无头绪，只好抱起Tim，强迫他坐进购物车的儿童坐栏上，他甚至用TTK强迫他坐在那里。经过一段时间的挣扎，Tim放弃了，接受了失败。谢天谢地，当时周围没人，也就没人目睹Kon与这个孩子搏斗。要不然，就太尴尬了。

但这让他们来到了现在所处的地方，他们在商店里来回转悠，寻找服装卖场。Kon找到了目的地，停在了男童区，茫然地盯着它。这里有各式各样、五颜六色、大小不同的T恤、裤子和鞋，上面还有不同的卡通人物。他都不知道Tim的衣鞋尺码（至少不知道儿童状态的尺码，成人的尺码还是知道的）。

他一头雾水地盯着那片区域看了好几分钟，听到身旁传来了笑声。他转过身，瞪了Tim一眼：“伙计，这可一点用都没有。你应该在这帮我。”

Tim张开嘴，想和Kon说些什么，但Kon背后的声音打断了他的话。“打扰一下，先生。”

Kon转过身，面对着一个女人。她站得太近，让人有点不舒服。她大概三十五、六岁，穿着商店的制服。Kon小心翼翼地看着他，这是自从Tim变小之后，他们第一次接近别人。他退了一步，问道：“你好？”

那位女士笑得一脸灿烂：“我只是想问问你是否需要帮助，我看你盯这里盯了5分钟了。”

Kon沉默了一会，在架子上的衣服和这个女人之间来回看了几圈，嘴微微张开又合上。最后，他的大脑恢复了状态，冲着她微笑道：“嗯，不用，没关系，谢谢你。我能搞定。只是你看，我有些眼花缭乱了，一般都是另一半来购物的。”他一边解释一边强装笑意。

就在这时，Tim坐在购物车上大声说道：“妈妈总说爸爸什么也不会做，他就不该逞强。”

两个大人看着这个孩子，Tim只是用大大的蓝眼睛望着他们。这是种天真无邪的眼神。Tim的表情似乎说服了这个女人，但从Tim的话中，Kon听得出他话中有话。Kon皱起眉，而这个女人赞叹道：“喔，小伙子，你有个小宝贝呀。”

Kon听到这番话后脸红了，但那个女人皱着眉看着他：“希望你不要介意，但我想问为什么他穿成这样？”

Kon第二次大脑一片空白。他没预料到这个！该死，他真该事先想到这个问题，当然有人会怀疑的！他从一开始就知道这很诡异，但他没有做任何准备！这样下去就麻烦了。

当他没有直接回答时，这个女人眯起眼盯着他，用怀疑的眼神打量着他。她想说些什么，但又被之前那个尖细的声音打断了：“爸爸说我们的家失火了，东西都烧光了。我没有其他衣服穿。所以，我们来买新的。爸爸说我想买什么都可以！”

这个女人低头看着Tim，Kon发觉她的表情柔和了起来：“我抱歉听到这个消息，甜心。我打赌你一定很想家，是不是？”

Tim摇了摇头：“没有，反正我也不喜欢那个地方。爸爸说我们的新家会更好。他说附近会有个游乐场，我们到时候可以去那里玩。”他朝他们咧嘴一笑。

“那听起来太棒了！”她假装兴致勃勃地说道，这显然是为孩子做出的表情。然后她看着Kon，用正常的声音说道：“抱歉，我以为——”

Kon明白了Tim的伪装，打断了她的话：“没关系，那也没办法。他的衣服当时都烧掉了，所以我们只好把他抱起来。这就是我们现在来这的原因，买些新衣服。”

这个女人现在用同情的眼神望着他，这让Kon不知为何有些不知在。他耸耸肩：“好吧，我们最好现在就挑。”他暗示那个女人快走，但她并没有离开，Kon紧紧抓着购物车往前推：“谢谢你的帮助，但我能行。”他对她说道。他转过身，继续沿着走道向前走，边想着边确认他看到对方脚步抬起。

过了一会，他回头看到那个女人开始向相反的方向走去。他深深吐出一口气，甚至不知道自己一直屏着气。他把注意力转回Tim身上，而Tim正洋洋得意地笑着看着他，至少他觉得是这样。

“不客气。”Tim说道。

没错，那的确是个得意的笑容。

“伙计，我真的要为此谢谢你。所以，谢了。”他说道，“你到底是怎么想出来的？还有，演技不错，关键时刻你演小孩演得真是惟妙惟肖。”

“从我们离开公寓起，我就觉得我们需要一个伪装身份。所以当我们到这里的时候，我就想到了一个。所以闭嘴！有需要的时候我就能演得很好！”

Kon的注意力被琳琅满目的鞋子移走了，他又一次被同样的问题难住了。他不知道Tim的尺码。他转过身问：“你觉得你穿多大的？”

Tim瞥了他一眼，然后仔细打量着鞋子。过了一会，他伸了个懒腰，用手一指：“那双。”Kon取下那双鞋子，Tim又指了指，叹了口气：“不是这双，是左边的那双。再左边，就是那双。”

Kon把它从架子上拿了下来，盯着这双纯黑色、带着尼龙搭扣的鞋子。开始，他目瞪口呆，觉得这双鞋也太小了，以至于自己的手托着它们的时候显得如此之大！更神奇的是，人也能这么小。当然，Kon从未有过童年，但如果说Tim有意和他一起养孩子，他很期待真的去帮他们买衣服鞋子，看着他们长大。

一旦他意识到Tim选择的意图，Kon又翻了个白眼。Tim当然很无趣，他选择的不过是所有颜色鲜艳的鞋中最朴素的一双。他走到Tim面前，弯下腰打开搭扣，帮他穿上鞋子。谢天谢地，Tim没有在Kon帮他鞋子的时候发脾气。等他帮他穿上，他帮他扣上，抬头看向Tim：“感觉怎么样？”Tim移动了一下他的脚，Kon看见他的鞋里脚趾舒展了一下。

“挺好的。”Tim说道。Kon点点头，把鞋子从他的脚上脱了下来，放在购物车上。他有了一个念头。他放下购物车，不顾Tim的叫喊，在鞋架上搜寻着。他们必须来这买——

“啊哈！”他兴奋地叫了起来，发现了目标。他看着它们，挑选了同样大小的另一双鞋，再将它们放进购物车，忽视了Tim的质疑。如果他告诉Tim这是什么鞋，Tim肯定会大发雷霆，所以Kon打算把它藏到试穿之时，把它当做一个惊喜。

他再次推起购物车，很快就到了过道尽头。Kon意识到，他们需要回到原先的服装区，因为他们还没买到衣服。Kon停下脚步，从他站的地方开始转动购物车。这比他想象得难，他尝试180°大转弯，差一点就成功了，但最后购物车“锵”一声卡在了货架上。Kon推后了一下，继续转动，直到转正。

他深吸了口气，开始把购物车推向过道。“真的有这么难吗？”Tim在他的座位上问道。

Kon没看他看，只说了一句：“闭嘴。”

Tim笑了起来：“说真的，Kon，你已经和地球上最强大的人战斗过，你也是地球上最强的人之一，但一个小小的购物车就把你难倒了。”

Kon选择拒绝回答，他是为了战斗而生，是为了取代超人。这些购物和家务，对他来说都是新鲜事。他需要一点时间来适应。

他们回到服装区，Kon再次问：“你觉得你穿多大号的衣服？”Tim无奈地耸耸肩，Kon捋了一把他的额头：“很好。我们只能猜猜看了。你有什么看上的吗？”

Tim看了一圈，但摇了摇头：“没有。”

Kon知道是怎么回事，他叹了口气：“Tim，这里没什么衣服。你必须放下你的面子，穿上这些衣服。”Tim转过身，瞪了他一眼。Kon瞪了回去，告诉他：“自己选一件，否则我帮你选。”

感谢上天，Tim没有反驳，他只是转过身挑选衣服，并指了一些出来。Kon拿了Tim选好的5件衣服和5条裤子。他们挑了两套不同的睡衣（一套是正义联盟主题的，一套是蝙蝠侠主题的，Tim都极力反对），还挑了三套不同的外套、几双袜子和儿童内衣。Kon仔细检查了所有的东西，确认拿齐了必需品，但当他顺着走道往外走时，有几件T恤吸引了他的注意力。他傻笑着，伸手拿起其中两件给Tim看：“选吧，我们肯定要买一件。”

Tim的眼睛睁得大大的，然后猛烈摇着头：“没门。你不能逼我在这两件中选一件。”

Kon回头看了看衣架，又找到了一件：“那这件呢？”

“绝对不要。”

Kon看着手中的T恤，正面分别印着蝙蝠侠、超人和神奇女侠。他瞥了一眼Tim厌恶的表情，耸耸肩，把三件衣服都放进了购物车。Tim可能不喜欢，但至少这可是Kon的欢乐源泉。

Kon眉开眼笑地把购物车里所有东西都付了账。他只希望所有衣服都能合身，因为他们只是预估尺寸，但无论怎样，就算Tim的衣服穿着有点大，至少也比现在的更合身。Tim并不担心所有东西的价钱，他有一个满身铜臭味的土豪男友，允许你时不时地用用他的信用卡。所以实际上，是Tim付了钱，而不是Kon。

再一次被质疑Tim的着装打扮之后，Kon和Tim付了钱，带着满满三个袋子离开了商店。Kon把Tim背在肩上，双手拎着袋子，在走了很远、确认身边没人之后，再次腾空向大都会飞去。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次尝到孩子的天性的Tim与洗澡时间。

一抵达Conner在大都会的公寓，他们就把Tim的超大号衣服换成了从店里新买的衣服。Conner很高兴地发现所有衣服都正好合适。于是，Tim穿上了一件浅蓝色的、印着一只绿色恐龙的T恤、一条灰色的运动裤和蓝色的袜子。现在屋里还很暖和，不需要穿夹克。

Kon低下头看着Tim：“我去洗澡的时候，你可以自己待几分钟吗？”

Tim抬起头，稚气地眯着眼睛盯着他：“当然可以！你把我当什么了？”他冲他吼道，但他尖细的声音让声音的威慑力荡然无存。

Kon抬起手安抚道：“抱歉，抱歉。我只是问问，确认一下。小心点，如果有事就叫我。”看到Tim的点头，Kon才向浴室走去。到门口之后，他转回头喊道：“等我洗完，我就帮你洗澡！”

他没有听到Tim的回答，但他知道他生闷气了。Kon不确定自己是在期待还是害怕。给Tim洗澡，看着他抗拒被人帮忙会非常有趣。但与此同时，洗澡的时候Tim肯定是个小混蛋，Kon不知道他是否能耐下性子。他终究会无法逃避未来，至少现在他要把自己洗干净，同时留意Tim的动静。

————

直到听到淋浴被打开，Tim才从起居室走向厨房。他的胃疼痛难忍，刺激着他的神经。他上一次吃饭是什么时候的事了？他至少有半天没吃饭了吧？也许更久？如果他在正常的身体里，他可以忽略这种感觉，但在这个愚蠢的孩子的身体里，这让他痛苦难耐。

Kon需要学会分辨轻重缓急。他很惊讶，他的男朋友居然没听到之前他肚子震天动地的哀鸣——等等。他这个状态，他还能把Kon当做他的男朋友吗？这有问题吗？这很奇怪吗？他感觉，公开宣称的确会很奇怪，然而如果只是自己认为，就也不错，是吧？他把这些想法抛之脑后，现在他还是把Kon称为Kon，对外界和对自己都这么说。

他知道Kon在努力，也知道Kon从未应付过年龄变小的人。所以为此，Tim愿意付出耐心。然而，Tim可以确认，他无法忍耐被困在这具身体里的时候，真的被当做小孩对待。他不需要坐进儿童座椅或是被人帮着洗澡。

当Tim肚子咕咕直叫时，他的思绪就被打断了。他走进厨房，径直向他能够得着的、所剩不多的橱柜走去。在打开了两个空柜子后，他打开了最后一个，发现了几盒挨在一起的麦片。Tim看了看它们，又看向冰箱。他想，他够不到牛奶。他再次看了看麦片，决定干吃一盒，有时没有牛奶的麦片也不错的。他实在是太饿了，所以真的不在乎。

Tim把盒子从橱柜里拿了出来，放在一边，然后找放碗的地方。他找来找去，看看能否找到一个塑料碗，而不是Kon用的陶瓷碗。不幸的是，Kon没有任何塑料碗，这意味着Tim只能用陶瓷的。他尽可能小心翼翼地抓起最上面的碗，从堆碗的地方拿起来。这对他现在的小手来说太重，太难拿了。好在，他花了点小麻烦就把碗从橱柜里拿了出来，向他放麦片盒的地方走去。

他的小任务进展顺利，半路上却出了问题。他甚至都没搞清楚发生了什么，前一秒还走着，下一秒就摔倒在地板上，“咚”地发出一声巨响。Tim看着他跌倒的地方，那个碗现在被摔得粉碎，碎片散落了一地。

他打算站起身，开始清理的时候，听到了淋浴关闭的声音。Tim立刻就僵在了原地。Kon。如果Kon看到这一切，他会怎么做？他看到这些，他会受到怎样的惩罚？

惩罚……什么？

在他还没来得及细想之前，Kon的声音从他身后传出：“Tim，没事吧，我听到了好大一声……”

Tim回头，看见Kon走进厨房，他的头发湿漉漉的，衣服黏在身上。Tim张开嘴想说什么，但什么也没说出来。Kon看到他倒在地上，马上把他扶了起来，检查他是否受伤：“天啊，Tim，你没事吧，你没受伤吧？”

当Kon的手抚上Tim的身体时，Tim忍不住脱口而出：“对不起！这是个意外！”Kon停下动作，困惑地皱着眉看着Tim，但他还没来得及开口，Tim继续喊道：“请不要惩罚我！”

在那一刻，Tim和Kon都僵住了。Kon看起来非常困惑，望着睁大眼睛、捂住自己的嘴不让自己再说出什么的Tim。过了几秒，Kon打破了沉默：“惩罚你？为什么我要惩罚你？”Kon把目光从Tim身上移开，看了看地板上的一团糟，然后又转回头，Tim看向他的那一刻Kon恍然大悟：“因为那个碗？Tim，这只是个意外，我不会因此惩罚你的。”

Tim把手从嘴旁放下，说道：“我知道，我甚至都不明白我为什么要这么说。这只是说漏嘴。我想，是孩子的天性吧？”他耸耸肩。

Kon思索了一会。不管他想到了什么，Tim觉得他摇了摇头，把这些想法都抛之脑后。Kon再次看向他：“你确定你没事？”

Tim点点头：“我没事。”

Kon接受了这个答案，然后看着地板上的碎片和麦片和：“你饿了吗？”

Tim难为情地点点头：“是的。”

Kon惊慌失措地一拍头：“天啊，Tim，我真抱歉！我没考虑到食物，想你会不会饿了或渴了。我只想着洗澡，再把你洗干净，我真忘了给你准备吃的。”

“冷静点，Kon！”Tim呵斥他。这个半氪星人把自己搞疯了。“我明白，这的确是个失误，不过不碍事。”

Kon翻了个白眼：“你当然会这么觉得，然而我现在很郁闷。”

Tim笑了：“你可以做个三明治来补偿我。”

“是啊，行。”Kon在厨房里走来走去，做了些吃的。一做完，他就窜进起居室，身后跟着Tim。Tim看着Kon把盘子放在沙发上，示意道：“坐这来吃吧，我来打扫厨房。”

Tim默默走向沙发，试图爬上去。他努力翻上去：第一次他滑到了地板上；第二次他跳了起来，但弹了下去；第三次尝试时，他感觉Kon的手从他的腋窝下抓住了他。Kon打算把Tim举起来时，他抗议道：“想都别想！我能行！滚去打扫厨房。”

Kon放开了他，嘟囔道“不许说脏话”，然后离开了。

Tim坏心眼地吼了回去：“我他妈想说什么就说什么。”

经过第四次尝试后，Tim终于坐在了沙发上。一舒舒服服地坐下，他就会意识到自己气喘吁吁。该死，这愚蠢的身体、愚蠢的耐力。等他呼吸相对正常，Tim就开始吃Kon给他做的三明治。然而，当他看到Kon给他做的东西时，他恼怒地叹了口气。他把它切成了四个小方块，甚至还切掉了面包边。Tim觉得不把这当回事了，只是捡起了一块开始吃。

当他吃到第三块的时候，Kon过来和他一起坐在沙发上，吃着自己的三明治。他们安静地坐着，把它们吃完了。Tim吃完后感觉好多了，胃也舒服多了，现在不疼了。

“嘿，”Kon引起了他的注意，“为什么你觉得我会惩罚你？当你恳求我的时候，你听起来真的很恐慌。”

Tim叹了口气，移开目光，开始玩自己的T恤下摆：“我不知道，Kon，那就脱口而出了。就像我说的，这一定是孩子的天性，‘我做错了，所以我会被责罚’。”

Kon哼了一声：“嗯，我不记得Jon会那样。”

“嗯，那是Jon，我打赌他从没有做错过什么，所以他没受过处罚。然而父母在孩子犯错的时候，是会惩罚他们。”

“因为摔碎一个碗就惩罚你似乎有点过分。”

Tim不喜欢这场谈话的进展。幸好，Kon耸耸肩，心情缓和，因为他站起来，把盘子拿到了出发。过了一会，他轻盈地走进来，脸上带着傻笑：“好啦，都结束了，该洗澡了。”

Tim从Kon盯着他那双小脚的地方猛然抬起头（他都不敢相信这双小脚这么小），眯起眼睛盯着他：“不要。”

Kon笑了：“你别无选择，Tim。”

“我可以自己洗澡。”

Kon站得直挺挺的，双臂在胸前交叉，看上去非常严肃：“作为一个成年人，我当然不会让你在没人监督的情况下自己洗澡。要么听我的话，要么我强制给你洗澡。”

Tim度量着他的选择：他可以听Kon的，对他俩都好，甚至可以避免一些尴尬的时刻；另一方面，他可以继续试着逃走，实际上也坚持不了多久，结局也不会很好。他不情愿地从沙发上滑下来，慢慢向浴室走去。当他经过Kon的时候，Kon一只手揉了揉他的头发，说道：“选得好，我甚至喜欢你考虑过了。”

Tim试图把Kon的手从他头发上拿开，但对评论一言不发。他走进浴室，停下来等待Kon。这个半氪星人跟着他走进浴室，关上门，甚至上了锁。听到咔哒一声后，Tim皱了皱眉：“为什么？”

Kon看着他，然后走到浴缸边，打开水龙头：“因为我不想让你有任何逃跑的机会，这就是原因。”他把花洒放了进去，开始耐心等它灌满。

Tim尴尬地站在旁边，不知所措。他应该脱光衣服，还是等Kon告诉他？他已经不记得上一次让别人像这样给他洗澡的什么时候了（当然是抛开受伤状况，不过即使是受伤，他一般也是独自待在浴室，让别人在门外等着）。他已经不记得他小时候第一次这样被帮忙洗澡是什么时候的事情了，他总是自己照顾自己，不得不独自洗澡。

“Tim，”Kon在叫他，他转过身看着他，“你要来点泡泡吗？”

“什么？”他问道，“泡泡？我为什么要泡泡？Kon，你忘了我有多大了吗？”

Kon只是扬起眉毛，转过身说：“好吧，不管你说什么，都有泡泡。每个人都喜欢泡泡浴。”

Tim忍不住挠了挠前额。过了几分钟，Kon关上了水龙头，试了试水温：“我觉得差不多了。你进去的时候，得告诉我怎么样。”

Tim点点头，但没有动弹。Kon似乎注意到了他的犹豫，于是蹲下身与Tim齐平，默默伸出手把他拉了过来。Kon温柔地把Tim的T恤拉过头顶，然后放在一边，然后抓起Tim的裤子把它往下脱。Tim抬起了一条腿以帮助他，这样裤子就很简单被脱下来了。Tim还没来得及相信他以小孩子的样子光溜溜地站在Kon面前的时候，一双手就把他抱了起来，放在了水里。

不知怎么，Kon成功地把水调到合适的温度，既不冷也不热。他一坐下来，水就漫过了他大腿，Kon坚持要放的泡泡也涨到了他的胸口。Tim想把它们赶走，但没有成功，只是被分成两半漂浮在他的周围。

他听到身旁传来Kon的笑声：“你看起来像是想杀了那些泡泡，Tim。”

他把双臂交叉着，盯着周围的白色泡泡：“我乐意。”

“拜托，Tim，别这样。没有孩子的玩具给你真是太可惜了。别管这些了，头向后仰。”

Tim照他说的做了，看着Kon捧起一掬水，浇在了Tim的头上，打湿了他的头发。水顺着他的背流了下来，让他打了个寒战。Kon又做了几次，Tim适应了，后来他意识到Kon用TTK创造出一道屏障来阻止水流到他的脸上。

Kon打开洗发水，开始洗他的头发，按摩他的头皮。Tim情不自禁地随之闭上眼睛，这感觉太棒了，Kon的手法十分温柔。他听到Kon偷笑的时候睁开了眼睛：“什么？”

“等一下，让我拿下手机。”他说完，就洗了洗手，用毛巾擦干后消失了。几秒钟后，他拿着手机回来，并且打开了前置摄像头递给了Tim。

Tim一看到自己的样子就捂住了脸。Kon当然这么捣蛋，给他弄了个莫西干头。他看起来超级滑稽，但还是忍不住笑了：“讲真，Kon？”

Kon咧嘴笑着，拿走手机把它放在洗手池上：“我控制不住，你真的太可爱了！”

“我不可爱，我他妈看起来很可笑，你这个混蛋。”Tim用手梳着自己的头发，毁掉了Kon的作品。他的手放下来的时候满是泡泡，于是放在水里清洗。

“别讲脏话。”Kon斥责道。

Tim瞪着他，但当Kon靠向浴缸的时候，他灵光一现。在Kon捧起水时，Tim朝他身上泼了一大波水。Kon看起来没有觉得有趣，但Tim发觉他眼神别有不同。

“你真这么做了？”Kon问道。

Tim耸耸肩：“我控制不住。”他引用了Kon前一分钟说的话。接下来Tim知道的就是一大捧水砸在他的头顶，顺着他的身体流了下去，洗发水也跟着一起往下流，Tim揉了揉眼睛。

Tim在浴缸里一言不发地换了个位置，以最快速度一踢，把更多的水泼向Kon。Kon只是笑了起来，然后开始往回泼水。几分钟内，他们之间就互相打水仗，两个人尽可能地往对方泼水。

他们最终停了下来，Tim发觉自己笑个不停，特别是他看到Kon浑身湿透了。Kon也笑了，他抓住了浴缸里的Tim，想洗掉他头上的洗发水，不过现在洗发水基本都被冲掉了，再多洗洗也无妨。

Kon抱着Tim从浴缸里出来，把他放在地上用一条干毛巾包住了他：“我得给你拿几件干衣服，你可以先擦干自己，等我回来吗？”Tim瞥了他一眼，Kon翻了个白眼：“你当然能行，因为你‘不是个孩子’。”

等Kon离开湿淋淋的房间，Tim开始擦身子。他拿着另外一套衣服回来，帮他擦完，再给他穿上干净衣服。最后，Kon开始吹他的头发。“天啊，Tim，如果你觉得你之前很搞笑，那现在来看看这个。”他递给他自己的手机。

Tim的头发就像个鸟窝，到处乱翘。他翻了个白眼，试图把头发压下去：“谢了，Kon，请给我一把梳子。”

Kon没有给他梳子，而是开始帮他梳头。Tim没有抗议，他发觉Kon的打理让他的头发变顺滑了。等他完成，Kon站了起来，走出卧室换了身干衣服，Tim跟在他身后走进了卧室。

Kon穿好衣服，转向Tim：“洗完了，你想做什么？”

“嗯，你得把浴室拖干，打扫干净。我去看电视或是什么。”

Kon看上去想抗议，但他并没有那么做，他只是说：“小心点，好吗？”

Tim挥了挥手把他的担心赶走：“行，行，我没事的。”他朝客厅走去，打开电视。经过一番努力，Tim用遥控器放了一部老电影，等待着Kon回来。15分钟后，Kon走了进来，坐进了他的身旁。他把Tim抱起来，靠在沙发上让Tim趴在他的胸口。Tim在Kon的胸前挪了挪，试图让自己舒服一些，一段时间后，他把头缩在Kon的下巴下面，伸开四肢躺在他的胸膛上。Kon的一只手环抱着他，一只手穿过Tim的头发。

Tim高兴地叹了口气，自整个混乱开始来，第一次感到满足。Kon的手指梳着他的头发，他温暖的身躯烘烤着他，让他渐渐想睡。他睡着前的最后一个念头是，当一个孩子可能也不太糟糕。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好景不长，Kon得违背Tim的想法，寻求他人帮助

Kon首先醒来。他眨了眨眼睛，驱散了睡意，回到了床边。虽然在他起床之前，他就轻轻地把Tim从他的胸口转移到了床垫上，他微笑着看着这个孩子蜷缩在被子里。Kon起身干活，努力在Tim醒来之前完成工作。现在距离Tim变小已经过了五天了，Kon认为他应付得还不错。现在，他已经知道宝宝Tim喜欢早上睡懒觉，这意味着他可以在他醒来之前，做一些事情。

当Tim穿着正义联盟的睡意走进厨房时，他已经洗完澡，为他们两个做早餐。他的头发乱得像个鸟窝，眼睛半睁半闭，打着哈欠。

Kon微笑着对他说道：“早上好，瞌睡虫，想吃早餐了吗？”

Tim什么也没说，转身走向客厅。Kon得意地笑了，拿着两个盘子跟在他的身后，把盘子放在沙发上，回去拿了饮料。等Tim回到客厅时，Tim已经坐在沙发上，边看电视边吃早餐。Kon放下饮料，开始吃自己的早餐。

在Kon吃早餐的时候，他还是无法理解何为家庭。他们坐在这里，一起看着电视、吃着早餐。这就是一个正常家庭所做的，没错吧？虽然他们离正常差了十万八千里，但Kon情不自禁地想象未来，想象如果他们有了孩子，会是什么样子。Kon打赌他会是早起、送孩子上学的那个人。Tim会晚些起床，在去Wayne集团之前喝上一杯咖啡。或如果夜巡时经历了一场恶战，Kon会帮孩子做好上学的准备，然后去看看Tim、检查他的伤。

Kon完全沉浸在自己的幻想里，甚至没意识到Tim在戳他。他低下头，看着Tim睁大眼睛关切地看着他：“你还好吗？”

Kon轻轻笑了，伸出手摸着Tim飞翘的头发：“我没事，我只是沉浸在自己的思绪里了。”

Tim怀疑地看了他一眼，但等他看回电视的时候，他什么也没说。Kon轻轻推了他一下，再次引起了他的注意：“我们今天出去一下怎么样？呼吸点新鲜空气，换换环境。”

Tim的脸耷拉下来，Kon强迫自己不去揉他的脸，因为Tim实在是太可爱了。“我不想，谢了。”Tim告诉他。

Kon皱着眉问道：“为什么？自从我们来到这里，就再也没有离开过这个公寓，这挺好的。”

Tim摇摇头：“这只会给我们带来麻烦，Kon。”

“不，不会的。这很有趣的。外面天气很好，我们可以去吃点冰淇淋什么的。”

Tim叹了口气，看着他：“你不肯罢休，是吧？”

Kon笑着对他说：“不。”

“好吧。”

“太棒了。”Kon笑着对他说。然后他站起身，把空盘子放回厨房，然后回到客厅。他迅速把Tim抱了起来，扛在肩上紧紧托着他的腿。Tim尖叫了一声，开始用他的小拳头猛吹Kon的背。

Kon无视他的抗议，把挣扎的Tim带到了卧室，把它扔到床上。Kon爬上床，用手牵制住了Tim。

“Kon，你想——”

Kon没有理会他，而是用手挠他痒痒他，从身侧一直挠到脚踝，Tim尖叫了一声。Tim在他的手底下挣扎着，使出浑身解数想要摆脱Kon，但没有成功。更糟的是，Kon用他的TTK作为另一双手去挠他痒痒。

“Kon！拜托了，停下来！”Tim边咯咯笑着边哀求道。

五分钟后，无情的Kon放开了他，下床去找Tim今天要穿的衣服。他找的时候，能听到Tim在床上喘着粗气，还笑得停不下来。

Kon发自内心笑了，目前他觉得最有意思的是这个状态下的Tim很怕痒。在他偶然得知之后，他每天都至少要挠他一次痒痒，让Tim笑一笑，放松下来，享受这件孩子都不愿意承认的事情。Kon想知道大人Tim是否也一样怕痒，等到Tim恢复正常，他肯定会试验一下。另一方面，他发现Tim喜欢别人摸他的头，用手指轻梳或是轻柔的头部按摩都喜欢。这能让他放松，甚至能让他昏昏欲睡。这等到了晚上，或是Kon认为Tim应该小憩的时候便大有用处。

一旦Tim穿好衣服，Kon就带他去了浴室，帮他梳洗。完成后，Kon帮Tim穿鞋。Tim看了这双鞋一眼，然后看了看Kon：“这不是我在店里挑的。”

Kon摇摇头：“是不是你挑的，是我挑的。”

Tim不情愿地穿上鞋子，等他站起来走了几步，他才意识到为什么Kon一开始要把鞋子藏起来。他气冲冲地抬头看着Kon：“真的吗？”

Kon冲他咧嘴一笑：“好了，现在我们走吧。”

————

在吃完冰淇淋回来的时候，Kon决定去这里的公园散散步。他们在吃冰淇淋的咖啡厅里度过了愉快的几个小时，至少他很享受，他希望Tim也能玩得开心。

当他们离开咖啡厅的时候，许多女人走到他们身边，和Tim轻柔地打招呼，甚至暧昧地盯着Kon。他们夸奖Kon会带孩子，Tim比整个咖啡厅里其他吵吵闹闹的孩子都好。Kon只是微笑着，感谢了她们。等她们走后，他忍不住大笑着看着Tim郁闷的表情。很显然，被陌生人夸奖可爱并不能取悦他。

在那之后，他们在咖啡厅的时光就略显无聊了。他们很快吃完了冰淇淋，然后离开了。这时，Kon决定回公寓前去公园里逛逛。这是一个温暖晴朗的日子，Kon享受着沐浴在黄太阳光里的感觉，而且看上去Tim似乎也不介意了。

这个孩子走在他的身边，从不会离得太远。Kon甚至不需要提醒Tim不要离得太远，因为他的小男朋友几乎都黏在他的大腿上。Kon不介意，这样可以更好地看住他。当然，他可以牵Tim的手，甚至抱着他。但当Kon提议时，Tim瞪了他一眼，他便明白了他的意思，并决定不强求。

他们去的公园里有不少人，有共度时光的一家人，有出去散步的老妇人，有跑来跑去、尖叫着的孩子们，还有在草坪上腻腻歪歪的几对年轻情侣。

Kon看着周围的一切笑了起来，这一天很普通，但充满了家的感觉。等到Tim恢复正常，他们便可以像这些草地上的情侣一样在明亮的阳光下亲热。

“嗨！”一个声音从他们身旁传来，把Kon从思绪中拉了出来。他低头一看，一个穿着粉色碎花连衣裙的小女孩冲着他们咧嘴一笑，准确的说，是冲着Tim笑：“你想和我们一起玩吗？我们还差一个人。”

Kon低下头看着盯着对方的Tim，好像没理解她所说的话。另一个声音在Kon想要解围的时候响起了：“Daisy，我告诉过你不要和陌生人搭话！”

一个女人走到他们面前，瞪着Daisy。Daisy尴尬地笑着对她说：“对不起，妈妈，我只是问他愿不愿意和我们一起玩。”

Daisy的妈妈表情缓和了，抬头看着Kon，带着愧疚的微笑说道：“抱歉，我女儿总是想交新朋友。”

Kon微笑着说：“没关系，没什么。”

“我们去玩吧？”Daisy不耐烦地再次问道，仍然对着Tim微笑着。

“Daisy，我不是说过要先问问家长吗？”这位妈妈轻声责备道。

Daisy没有回答，只是看向Kon：“他能和我们一起玩吗，先生？”她单纯地问道。

Kon看着她，然后望了一眼公园。远处，他看到一群小孩分成了两组，那一定是她来的地方。然后他低头看着Tim，发觉他紧紧贴着Kon的大腿。Kon在脑海中叹了口气，Tim会因此恨他的。

他低头看着那个微笑的小女孩：“只要你们小心点，他愿意的话就可以。”

女孩尖叫着冲向Tim，在他反应之前，女孩就抓住他的手，把他拖向那一大群小孩。Kon不禁笑了起来，一是因为他迫不及待地看Tim是如何处理这种情况，二是因为家的感觉又回来了。

“我对我女儿的行为再次感到抱歉，不过你的儿子真的很可爱。”当他们看着孩子们一起玩的时候，他身旁的女人说道。

“他是很可爱，就是有点害羞，不过他是个好孩子。”Kon轻松地告诉他，希望这能解释Tim对她女儿的态度。

女人笑着说道：“一开始不都是这样吗？等他多和别人相处，就会敞开心扉了，这只是时间问题。”

Kon顺着她的话点点头，似乎对她刚才所说一切都表示赞同。

下午便这样度过了：Kon坐在公园的长椅上，看着孩子们跑来跑去。整个过程中，Kon基本上都紧盯着Tim，偶尔停下来看看身边的女人。Tim看起来玩得很开心。起初他有些犹豫和不自在，但一旦抓人游戏开始，他发现Tim放松了下来，全身心投入了游戏。

时间流逝，父母渐渐把孩子们领回家，孩子的数量变少了。等他们只剩下四个人时，Kon决定带Tim回公寓，他明白今天他可累坏了。

他身旁的女人也决定带她女儿回去了。他们走到孩子跟前，把他们叫了过来。Daisy立刻跑到妈妈身边，高兴地与她聊天，讲述他们在玩捉人游戏时发生的各种趣事。另一边，Tim慢慢走到Kon的面前，淡淡地微笑着。Kon蹲了下来，捋了捋他的头发：“嘿，玩得开心吗？”

Tim只是点点头，冲Kon举起了双手。有那么一会，Kon一头雾水地盯着他，不明白Tim想让他做什么。

“抱起我。”Tim告诉他，用手揽了揽。

Kon在心里揍了自己一拳，伸出手抱起Tim，用手托着他的大腿。Tim立刻在他的怀抱里晃了晃，然后把头靠在了他的肩膀上。

Kon冲他咧嘴一笑，然后看了一眼那个女人，发觉她仍然在和Daisy聊天：“我想我最好还是带他回家，回头见吧。”

“再见。”她报以微笑，开始向相反的方向走去。Kon走出公园，回到街上，手里还抱着Tim。他还没睡着，但Kon打赌这只是时间问题。

Kon回到自己的公寓。等他走到前门的时候，他给Tim换了个姿势，用一只胳膊抱着他。者不难，Tim也不重，他便可以从口袋里掏出钥匙，抱着Tim、打开门，进了客厅。

好了，他应该让Tim吃饭之前小睡一会，还是应该让他吃完再睡？

Kon的思绪被一个冲他说话的声音打断了：“把这个男孩给我们，你就不会有麻烦。”

Kon不寒而栗，转过身发觉一把剑正指着他。再往前看，他看到许多黑衣人和一个拿着剑的女人。他轻轻转动身体，试图让Tim离开他们的视线。

“把男孩给我们，没人会受伤。”Talia再次威胁他。

他本能地抓紧Tim，只是瞪着她。她不能带走Tim。

几秒之后，一切都乱套了。黑衣忍者都跳向Kon，而他竭尽全力在保障Tim安全的情况下将他们击退。他用他的力量打倒了他们，但他们还是不断向他袭来。坚持了一两分钟，Kon正要啐上一声，跳窗逃走，突然间一束绿色的光芒就笼罩了房间。他突然感觉胃里一阵翻腾，他的视线开始模糊，眼前的房间旋转了起来。

氪石。他们有他妈的氪石。

当Kon感觉一拳捶在他的头上，他低吼了一声；一脚踢到他肚子上的时候，他痛苦地倒吸了一口凉气。他听到他身边的Tim尖叫道：“Kon！”Kon感觉Tim从他手中被抢走，他猛然突袭，想抢回Tim。但这毫无用处，氪石落到了他的脸上，他发觉自己倒在了地板上。

“Kon！”

Kon试图重新站起来，Tim需要他，该死的！他用手脚撑起自己的时候被一脚踹到，一只手扯住他的头发，强迫他抬起头，这种声音又在他的耳边威胁道：“如果我是你，我就不会顽抗。如果你想让他活着就别跟踪我们。如果我在我们飞机方圆十英里的地方监测到你，你就可以和这个男孩吻别了。”

在她放开他的头的时候，Kon只能低吼着以作回应。

“Kon！”他听到Tim再一次哭了，“让我走！Kon，求你了！”

“够了！”Talia喊道，“让他闭嘴，快上飞机，我们不能错过和我父亲的会面。”

他发出了一声愤怒的怒吼，然后跌倒在地，努力在氪石消失后恢复力量。他想哭，他让Tim失望了。他让Tim被绑架了，他还被困在一个孩子的身躯里，无法保护自己。天啊，他永远不会原谅自己的。

他必须把他找回来，但要怎么做呢？如果他飞出去，跟踪那架飞机，Talia就会知道，Tim便可能有危险。他不能冒这个险，那还能怎么做呢？

他想到解决办法时发出了一声沉重的叹息。这是他极不愿意做的，但也是他唯一能做的，Tim会因此超级恨他。他自己坐了起来，感觉力量在慢慢恢复。于是他从口袋里掏出了手机，翻遍联系人，选中了一个拨了过去。响了几次后，对方接了起来。

“嘿，Dick，我需要你的帮助。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 营救任务

“那我就直说了：首先，你骗我们说Tim昏倒了，你带他去养伤；其次，Tim变成了4岁的孩子，但你没有告诉我们，因为Tim不想让我们知道；第三，Tim不知因为什么原因被刺客联盟绑架了，你没能阻止他们，因为他们有氪石。”

Kon退缩了，回避着眼神交流：“是的，这就是全部。”

随之而来的沉默极其沉重，Kon最不愿意呆在蝙蝠洞了。在他差不多恢复力量之后，他飞到了哥谭。等他进入蝙蝠洞时，他发觉三双眼睛在盯着他。他打电话的时候，碰巧Tim所有的兄弟都在这里。不过至少蝙蝠侠不在，但夜翼也一样可怕，甚至比这里的主人更可怕。

掌声打破了沉默。“绝，太绝了。”Jason得意地笑着看着他们。

“Jay。”Dick责骂道。

Jason满不在乎地耸耸肩，而Damian说道：“Drake当然会可悲到把自己搞得乱七八糟。”

“Dami，”Dick骂了那个少年一句。他叹了口气，揉了揉鼻梁：“好吧，Conner。Tim多久以前被绑架的？”

“大概一个小时之前，差不多就在我打电话给你之前。”

“很好，”这个男人重重地叹了口气，“具体是谁带走了Tim？”

“Talia。”

“Tt，母亲为什么想要那个蠢货？”Damian嘲讽道。

“肯定是Ra’s干的，她就只和他有关系了。”Dick心烦意乱地说道，然后走到电脑前敲了几下。一分钟后，Dick转过身对着Kon：“我想Tim身上应该没有追踪器吧，是吗？”

Kon又皱起眉：“你猜的没错，我带他去买了新衣服。”

在一旁的Jason发出了一声嗤笑，但Kon没理他，看着转向电脑的Dick。

Dick叹了口气，说道：“好吧，我可以想到三个Talia可能带Tim见Ra’s的地点。我们换好装备，先去两个比较小的，最后再去最大的基地。Damian和我去一个，Jason和Conner去另一个。如果两个地方都没有收获，我们就汇合，去主基地。如果一个地点是对的，那另一队人就要尽快赶过去。”

Kon和Jason都点头同意了这个计划，然后Jason起身去穿戴装备。Damian则是嘲讽了一声，双臂交叉着挽在胸前：“我不参加营救Drake的任务。那个白痴自己搞砸了，就得自救。”

Kon看着Dick狠狠瞪了Damian一眼：“Damian，你要么跟我们走，要么去Jon现在住的农场。”

“Grayson！”

显然，Dick没有听他的狡辩。“你不能一个人待在这里。Bruce和Alfred现在在日本，他们没法照顾你。所以要么自己选，要么我帮你选。”

Kon兴致勃勃地看着这位少年想张嘴抗议，但在Dick的目光下闭上了嘴。这个少年悄悄往Jason的方向走去，低声说着他才不是那个无能的人，才不需要人照顾。Kon在这场交锋中理智地保持着沉默。感谢上帝，他没有Damian这种弟弟，他真的是个大麻烦。

Dick沉默着在蝙蝠洞走来走去，开始穿戴装备。等他完成，Jason和Damian也全副武装地出现了。Kon不需要换制服，在来蝙蝠洞前他就换掉了普通的衣服，所以他已经准备好出发了。

“罗宾和我开蝙蝠飞机过去。超级小子，如果你能带上红头罩的话，我们就不需要开两架飞机了。”

Kon抬头看了一眼Jason，发现这个男人用严肃的眼神盯着他：“你最好不要把我摔下去，克隆人。”

“Tt，如果他这么做的话，那可就帮了我们所有人一个大忙了，Todd。”Damian打趣地说。

Jason的目光从Kon转向他的弟弟：“小心点，蝙蝠崽子，要不然我下次会剪断你的钩爪绳。”

Kon皱着眉头看着Jason，感觉自己被小看了。当然，他不会直言，他又不蠢。他把这抛之脑后，转向夜翼：“我们要去哪？”

夜翼在电脑上打开一张地图，指向一个地方，其中一个地点Kon从未听说过。他脸上一定露出了什么表情，因为夜翼笑了起来：“别担心，红头罩知道在哪，他会带你去的。我们走吧。”

当夜翼和罗宾走向蝙蝠飞机的时候，Kon腾空而起，飞在了空中。他漂浮到了红头罩身旁，紧紧抓住了对方的手，轻松地带着他飞起来。

“不用公主抱了，克隆人？”

Kon哼了一声：“那是Tim专用。”

“行吧。”

Kon摇了摇头，Jason是个奇怪的人。起初，Kon很讨厌他。他曾经多次试图杀死Tim，一度精神不稳定。但随着时间流逝，Kon明白，不知为何Tim和Jason变得亲近，现在他们把彼此当做兄弟。

当Kon和Tim开始约会时，他不惜一切代价躲避这个男人，从来不信任他。直到Tim开始和他谈起Jason，Kon才开始试图了解这个人。起初他不满意，但随着时间推移，他发现Jason并不是个坏人，他们可以相处得很好。

Kon跟着蝙蝠飞机飞出了山洞，但一出去，他就调转方向，向他和Jason的目的地飞去。

————

情况不顺。他们的目的地里除了几个忍者之外，几乎空无一人。Kon和Jason显然都对结果并不满意。当他们通过无线电得知，夜翼和罗宾也一无所获时，他们的情绪更低落了。

他们四个重新计划，集合之后前往夜翼指示的地点。超级小子飞向飞机，他们一起前往地点，然后分散行动，看是否能找到Tim。

等Kon上了飞机，距离Tim被带走已经过了将近四个小时了，Kon越来越觉得内疚。他希望Tim没事，希望他们没有伤害他。以他目前的身体状况，他没法保护自己，他猜他没办法忍耐疼痛。该死，如果他没有让Tim被带走，这一切都不会发生。

“超级小子，”Kon听到自己的名字的时候抬起头，他发现红头罩正看着他（至少他的头朝着他的方向，毕竟他的眼睛被头罩挡住了，看不见他的表情），“这不是你的错。”

Kon刚想反驳，但红头罩打断了他：“别。停止你可悲的自怨自艾。他被带走不是你的错，Tim不会怪你的。”

Kon选择沉默。不管这个男人说了什么，他的感觉没有改变。在Tim回到他的怀抱之前，他只会觉得更糟。

距离他们抵达目的地还有半个小时。他们四人悄悄溜进了这个地方，立刻开始搜寻Tim的踪迹。10分钟后，Kon这边什么也没有发现，但他听到另一边有刀剑相搏和喧嚣打闹的声音。他飞到那里，发现罗宾和夜翼正在和一群忍者战斗。Kon加入了战斗，而很快，红头罩也出现并加入了他们。

这几乎无休无止。Kon不断地出拳、跳跃、躲闪、踢打，与他身边的刺客纠缠在一起。他意识到罗宾和红头罩不知何时就已经在打斗中消失了，只剩下他和夜翼来应付无穷无尽的忍者刺客。

最终，夜翼和超级小子一起打败了忍者。随处可见东倒西歪地被打昏在地上的忍者。

夜翼把他的短棍放回背上：“来吧，我们走。我们需要找到他们和Tim。”

Kon紧跟着夜翼，这位兄长带着他不断前行。他们经过了许多走廊和楼梯，把Kon搞得头晕眼花。大约10分钟后，他们终于找到了其他两个蝙蝠成员消失的地方。不仅如此，他们还找到了Tim。

超级小子和夜翼冲进一个大房间，发现罗宾用剑指着他的祖父，红头罩一手用枪指着他，一手抱着一个小小的身躯。

Kon看到Tim的那一刻就屏住了呼吸。从他的角度来看，Tim似乎没有受伤，但Kon能看出他在Jason的臂弯里颤抖。他的小胳膊挽着他哥哥的脖子，拳头紧紧捏着Jason的皮夹克。

Kon的心脏在胸膛中猛跳。他想过去，把Tim从Jason怀里接走，抱紧他，去再次确认他安全了。但当他看到Tim在他的哥哥怀里颤抖时，与此同时他又怒气填胸。不管在他们不在的时候发生了什么，都让Tim如此失魂落魄。Kon的双眼微微变红，他朝Ra’s走了一步。因他的所作所为，他想把他揍倒在地。没人能伤害Tim。

然而，一只结实的手搭在他的肩上，阻止他迈出下一步。他回头看到夜翼正看着他，这位兄长摇了摇头，无声地告诉Kon不要插手。Kon捏紧了拳头，站在原地。他当然可以完全忽视夜翼，直接去杀了他。他的力量无人能挡，但他没有那么做，他相信了夜翼，决定留在原地。

“为什么你要绑架Tim，Ra’s？”夜翼严肃地问。

Ra’s沉默了一会，一直盯着在第二任罗宾怀里颤抖的Tim。就在Kon快要对这个人失去耐心时，他终于转过头，看向他们。

他脸上露出了邪恶的微笑：“我只是想看看，那个我雇佣的、所谓的魔法师是否完成了他的工作。看来，他没有。”

“你让Tim变小的！”夜翼惊讶地说，然后控制住了自己，咆哮道：“为什么？”

Ra’s抬起眉毛，把目光转向Tim：“他这么聪明的一个人，我希望他从一开始就以我挑选的、最合适的方式被养大。这种才华不应该被浪费，我可以让他比现在更出色。他多可爱啊，不是吗？”

“你说什么！”Kon吼道，双眼再次变红。他听到他对面的红头罩怒吼着，把Tim抱得更紧，转过身试图让Tim远离这个老人的视线。在他身边，罗宾吼了一声。

“你永远得不到他，Ra’s。”

“那只是你的想法罢了。”

Kon感觉夜翼走到了他的身边。他看到这个男人把手伸到背后，拿出了他的短棍，在手里转了一圈，说道：“红头罩、超级小子，你们先把Tim带上飞机。罗宾和我来对付他。”

Kon看到红头罩僵住了，他认为他想抗议，但最终还是放下枪，开始慢慢向后退。他一直盯着这位兄长，直到退到房间门口：“我们走吧，超级小子。”

有那么一会，Kon站在原地，心如刀割。他想留下来和Ra’s战斗，把怒火发泄在绑架他男朋友的人身上。但另一方面，他又想和红头罩一起离开，便能和Tim再次团聚。他被轻推向房间入口，于是他朝红头罩走去，紧紧跟在他身后走出房间。

他们花了将近15分钟抵达飞机旁边，一路上与忍者们阻挠。他和Jason一起战斗，打开道路上了飞机，用无线电通知了其他人。夜翼告诉他们先准备起飞，红头罩爬上去，坐在了驾驶座上，一只手摁下按钮启动了飞机，一只手仍抱住紧贴在他胸膛上的Tim。

Tim仍对他们缄口不言。他仍在他哥哥的怀里颤抖，双手像是抓着一根救命稻草一样紧紧抓着Jason的夹克。

当飞机准备起飞时，Jason往椅背一靠，低头看着Tim：“天啊，Timbo，你为什么还在发抖？他对你做了什么？”

Tim唯一的回答就是啜泣着把自己的头埋得更深。Kon几乎肝肠寸断，Tim的样子让他心如刀绞。他想过去宠宠他，但他现在抓着Jason不放，他认为现在最好还是暂且如此。于是，他提醒道：“摸摸他的头。”

Jason看向他，但那该死的头罩仍掩盖着他的表情：“什么？”

“摸摸他的头，”Kon重复道，“Tim真的很喜欢别人用手揉他的头或者按摩头部。”

Jason看了他一会，然后转向Tim，照Kon所说的做了。

5分钟后，夜翼和罗宾上了飞机，要他们赶快出发。一离开那个鬼地方，他们呼吸都轻松了一些。

夜翼走向仍坐在驾驶座上的Jason，Tim仍然趴在他怀里：“他怎么样？”

“睡着了。”红头罩直白地说，然后抬头看了一眼这位兄长，好像瞪了他一眼，“到我们会蝙蝠洞之前，估计都不会醒了。”

夜翼露出微笑，举起双手做了个投降的姿势：“好吧，好吧。但他好可爱！他好小呀！”这时他锐利地瞥了一眼Kon，“我还没原谅你呢。”

Kon从初代罗宾身边退缩了一步：“这都是Tim的主意。我知道我们应该马上联系你，但他不想让你们卷进来。”Kon立刻辩白道。

夜翼并不满意他的回答：“那不重要，你都应该联系我们的。”

“嘿，我一个人也把他照顾得很好。”

“然后你这个蠢货就让我祖父绑架了他。你和Drake一样无能，甚至比他还蠢。”

“Damian！”

“恶魔崽子说得对啊，黄金男孩。”Jason评论道。

“我不是恶魔！”

“继续自己骗自己吧，小鬼。”

Kon眨了几下眼睛，试图理解刚才发生的一切。蝙蝠家都是疯子，彻头彻尾的疯子。他站在旁边看着Dick试图平复一个愤怒的Damian。几秒后，这位最小的罗宾从他身旁经过，消失在飞机尾部。

夜翼叹了口气，带着同情的微笑看着Kon：“我们知道Tim被带走不是你的错。Ra’s的事情很复杂，不管怎样，他迷恋着Tim。但是，把Tim变成一个孩子肯定让情况变得更复杂了。”

他们往下一看，发现Tim仍然在Jason的腿上睡得正香。Jason的一只手仍然轻轻摸着他的头。

“他还会来找Tim吗？”Kon忧心忡忡地问。

“不知道，我们能做的就只是保障他的安全，直到他恢复正常。”他耸耸肩。

“也许我们应该让Zatanna把他变回去。如果Ra’s盯上他了，那最好的办法就是让Tim恢复正常状态，这样他就可以保护自己，而不是受限于孩童的身躯，什么也做不了。”Kon边想边大声说道。

“等等，你说什么？”

Kon抬起头，看着那个男人惊讶地望着他：“呃，最开始我叫Zatanna过来看看Tim有没有没事。她说这个法术很弱，只能维持一个月左右。她可以，但她还是不打算把他变回大人，因为这让他有机会休息一下。”

Dick转过身，嘀咕着埋怨自己被蒙在鼓里，有多不公平。

“我建议我们不要把他变回去，”Jason在座位上大声说道，“这孩子确实需要休息，我们都有能力确保他的安全。”

“我同意。”

Kon冲着他俩挑起眉毛：“行吧，既然如此，等他知道的时候，他肯定会发脾气的。”

“所以他的精神状态还维持原样？只是他的身体变小了？”Dick问道，再次看着二弟怀里睡着了的孩子。

Kon点点头：“是的，他的精神状态还一样，甚至措辞也没变，只是他的身体变小了。”

“等Bruce从日本回来后，和他解释起来的时候肯定非常有趣。”Jason说道。

Dick哼了一声：“到时候我会处理的。我猜他经过最初的震惊和愤怒之后，会很高心看到Tim小孩子的样子。他太可爱了，绝对连黑暗骑士都拒绝不了他。”

“没错，尽情享受吧，黄金男孩。”

之后，他们三人都陷入了沉默。Kon坐在地板上，看着Tim在Jason的臂弯里沉睡着。他的双手依然紧紧抓着男人的夹克，虽然在睡眠中已经略微放松。他的呼吸变得缓慢而有规律，心脏以平缓的速度跳动着。

他想今天真是险象环生。他很幸运，因为蝙蝠们知道该怎么做，谁知道再耽误一会，Tim还会发生什么。他战栗了起来。没错，最好不要细想了。他们把他救了回来，这才是最重要的。


End file.
